


Let's Break Joseph

by interstate_69



Category: The Evil Within (Video Game)
Genre: Blood, Gore, M/M, Sadism, Stabbing, lots and lots of sadism, seriously i'm just enjoying joseph's pain at this point, wound-fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:02:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27189037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/interstate_69/pseuds/interstate_69
Summary: Joseph is running for his life through the destroyed remains of STEM-simulated Krimson City. Ruvik is hell-bent on capturing him and making him suffer. When he DOES catch Joseph, nothing can stop him from taking utter pleasure in his destruction.
Relationships: Joseph Oda/Ruben "Ruvik" Victoriano
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	Let's Break Joseph

_Run, run, run, run FASTER, he's inside my HEAD!_ Joseph’s thoughts came in frantic, disjointed bursts. He was racing for his life in the crumbling remains of a Krimson City apartment building, hardly daring to look where he was going. Never daring to look behind him. His shoes thudded against the torn carpet. He flattened himself against a wall, slamming into the drywall, to dodge a pouring, volatile acid trap, and kept running. Debris threatened to trip him at every step. Just as he thought he was finally starting to gain ground, reality shuddered, and he didn't have to look behind him to know that Ruvik had warped impossibly close again.

Usually methodical and slow, Joseph never lost himself to panic. In situations that would have broken any ordinary man, he kept his wits close at hand. But this extended mental torture had shaken him. This fucked-up world made him lose his grip on the important things until he wanted to curl into a ball and hide. Already separated from his partners on the force, put through god-awful periods of sickness when he felt as if his body would disintegrate, and now facing down the white-cloaked harbinger of chaos pursuing him at mach speed, he lost all sense of control. The only thing he could think to do was run, run, run. Like a hunted animal. A scared little rabbit, running right into a _trap_.

His stride broke when a crack split the building. The ground under him fell away, and blackness engulfed him. He could only think to claw at the air in a vain attempt to regain balance. He seemed to fall through the earth itself, and when he hit the ground, he never saw it coming. Impact. The breath was knocked out of him. His head hit solid ground. His glasses splintered. Pain exploded in his head as he struggled for breath. He rolled onto his side, bracing himself to stand, but the ache in his head was blinding. Clutching at his battered head with gloved hands, he was too panicked to think of anything besides his overwhelming need to get up, keep running, get away. The world slowed, and a shadow washed over him. His captor had caught him at last.

Ruvik was savoring his prize. He never intended to let Joseph escape from him. Not in his world. Now, his eyes moved slowly over Joseph's curled-up form, which was shivering in pain and fear. Vulnerability came off him in waves. His helplessness was almost palpable. Ruvik wanted it. The twisted parts of him were screaming to take advantage. Restraining them, he paused to compose himself, and then bent low to the ground, looming over Joseph.

Joseph lifted his head from his hands, trembling. He met Ruvik's gaze with his frightened dark eyes, looking up through the shattered lenses of his broken glasses. And that was all the pause Ruvik needed.

He reached out. A clawed hand burst from the ground and closed around Joseph's wrist, pulling him down. Ruvik's own hand held Joseph's other wrist down, and he bent so low to Joseph's body that the tips of his cloak brushed Joseph's dress pants. Joseph writhed. He tugged and fought. At this display of defiance, Ruvik scowled and let the claws dig into Joseph's arm until they drew blood. When Joseph shouted in pain, Ruvik felt the twinge of satisfaction he had been looking for.

Nothing would keep him truly satisfied short of the utter destruction of his opposition. But he could amuse himself, sure. That's why he had caught Joseph, wasn't it? The corruption was already spreading its way across Joseph's mind, breaking him down into a haunted thing under Ruvik's control. It was only amusement to break his body, too.

Ruvik reached out and put his hand on Joseph's abdomen. His touch burned away a section of the clothing there and seared the skin underneath. Joseph recoiled, but he couldn't get away. Not when Ruvik plunged a twisted scrap of metal into his bare, defenseless skin, either. The sickening sounds of it piercing his guts nauseated him, and the pain shooting up his side soon after made him howl. He was so used to hiding his weakness, burying it under layers and layers of rationality, but oh god, he couldn't stop the screams now. His eyes watched the ceiling through broken glasses. It felt like his world was breaking, just like the lenses reflected. And when Ruvik wrenched out the metal scrap he had used as an unforgiving weapon, Joseph would feel his world starting to drain out onto the floor, in thick, red blood.

Those connected to the STEM had their experiences laid bare for all to see. Ruvik, at the center of it all, could see everything. He could sense Joseph's pain in all its agonizing clarity, and he could watch his mind consume itself with fear and sickness. Joseph was breaking. Ruvik loved it. Seeing such agony reminded him of the time he had murdered his parents. When he plunged the knife into his loathsome father's worthless body, over and over, the pleasure it gave him was incomparable. Only now, the suffering of this arrogant little interloper from the KCPD was almost as intoxicating. Ruvik wanted to hear Joseph keep screaming, and he never wanted it to stop. Never.

Ruvik slammed his forearm into Joseph's neck, choking him, and tilting his head back to expose the undisguised fear on his face. The look in his eyes was glorious. Pain and terror and confusion chased each other around and around, mixed in with a deafening need to shut everything out. Ruvik felt it all with such clarity: Joseph took pride in sticking by the book, keeping everything cut and dried, showing no emotional turbulence. No weakness. Only now, his trapped, brutalized body was full of weakness, so choked with weakness that it would leave him with scars for the rest of his life. Ruvik took great pleasure in sliding the sharp piece of metal into Joseph's soft stomach, over and over and over again, watching each time wrack him with pain just like the first had.

Joseph was breaking. And when Ruvik could watch such insurmountable pain play out across his face, he couldn't help it; the sight drove him mad with pleasure.

His mind wandered over possibilities. The vulgarity of sexual intercourse hadn't stirred his thoughts in a long time, but in this moment he wanted to violate Joseph's body completely and utterly. Watching Joseph twist and turn under his grip, feeling Joseph's choking gasps beneath his forearm, he was achingly hard. It was only the next logical step.

Joseph's mind had already gone blank with terror. He stared his own death in the face. His body was still attempting to save itself. He could barely breathe in Ruvik's half-chokehold, and his lungs struggled for breath in panicked gasps and coughs. His bare stomach, where the clothing had been burned into scraps, was a patchwork of stab wounds welling with torrents of blood and spilling over. The waves of pain were constant. It hurt to struggle, and yet struggle he did.

"Don't fight," Ruvik murmured. "It'll only hurt more." He gently pressed his fingers around one of the stab wounds to let it open up. The way Joseph flinched in pain from even the slightest touch was an undeniable aphrodisiac. Ruvik impulsively plunged his fingers inside the wound just to make Joseph hurt more.

His fingers came away slicked with blood. The wound ran deep red. Ruvik unfastened the button on his pants. He took his arm away from Joseph's neck as he did so, letting Joseph crane his neck to helplessly anticipate the approaching punishment.

"No…" Joseph's voice was thin. He was pale, beaten, horrified. Losing blood faster than he could sustain, which meant he was losing his ability to resist. If this continued for too much longer, he would lose too much blood to even keep breathing, leaving him a completely limp, pale, unresisting corpse. Dead, defenseless, clothes ripped to shreds, glasses resting crooked on his lifeless little face. _That_ idea really got Ruvik going.

Unthinking, he pushed his cock deep into the wound with a gasp of strangled pleasure. The sudden pressure thrown deep into his insides made Joseph scream again. Ruvik leaned his full weight on top of Joseph's struggling body and braced himself to keep thrusting. When he pulled out, he was soaked in Joseph's thick, dark red blood. It dripped off him and ran down his legs as he slipped his cock inside of the wound again, slowly, listening to Joseph's agony. When screams ripped through his throat, Ruvik had to restrain himself from fucking Joseph's mutilated body as hard and deep as he could. The animal impulse to completely destroy him was too strong. The only thing keeping it at bay was the promise of dragging out Joseph's suffering beyond violation and into sustained psychological torture. And that kept the act slow. Just barely.

Every thrust wrenched more blood out of Joseph's body. Ruvik felt his cock penetrating between the bruised organs crowding Joseph's lower abdomen and crushing against them in pure pleasure. The only thing that made it better was Joseph's uncontrollable wailing. The sickening, wounded pain weighing on his entire body was beyond too much for him to bear. He wanted it to end so badly. Senselessly. His whole world had become pain and humiliation. He dug his fingernails into the torn carpet beneath him, the gesture affording no solace. His body felt as if it was going to tear apart.

Ruvik eagerly defiled the pattern of thick wounds he had carved on Joseph's body. Every bruise, every cut, every injury was a mark of his dominion. The waves of suffering that tore through Joseph's body were indescribably satisfying. He watched Joseph's misery, and it made him fuck harder. Each movement brought him closer to the ultimate satisfaction and it plunged Joseph into even deeper pain.

"St-stop--" Joseph gasped, choking on the words in his sore, scream-torn throat. "Oh God-- stop… _please_ …" His begging enticed more torture. The desperation on his face was enough to push anyone to the edge. By now, Ruvik violated Joseph hard enough to bruise, repeatedly and passionately.

When he came, he was holding Joseph down, pinning him to the ground until his weakened struggles were smothered. He was clenching his fingers in Joseph's cut-up wounds, twisting the flesh to make Joseph scream harder. He was attuned to every bit of agony going through Joseph's body. Inflicting this kind of pain was his enjoyment. His pleasure. And when he pulled away, releasing his grip, letting the claws sink back into the ground, Joseph slumped against the ground, brutalized but alive, sick and tired of screaming, but every breath filled with gasping pain. 

Joseph curled up to lie on his side, soaked with his own blood, so deeply nauseated by his humiliation that he felt as if he would never get rid of the feeling. His eyes glazed over, but he tried so hard to fight against slipping into the abyss of mental resignation. He was not broken. Not fully. And as he heard Ruvik's footsteps recede, he found steel resolve in the pit of his blood-covered guts. He was not giving up.

**Author's Note:**

> this is your brain on sadism. actually, this is my brain on sadism. i'm projecting onto ruvik and this was written in one shot at 3 in the morning with no editing. presented to the fandom on a silver platter by me.


End file.
